Kísértések, Sirius Black titkos élete
by L'Fairy
Summary: Miután Sirius megszökött Roxfortból, a Balkánon talál rejtekhelyet. De hiába rejtőzik a múlt árnyai rátalálnak, miközben egy játszmába keveredik, ahol mindenki más, mint aminek látszik. Figyelmeztetés: Szex, erőszak,halál nincs megnyugtató befejezés
1. Chapter 1

_**Kísértések**_

_**Sirius Black titkos élete**_

_**1.**_

_A söntésnél állt. Ilyenkor - sötétedés után - volt legnagyobb a forgalom. A Szutykos Ártány törzsvendégei, mint az éjszakai ragadozók ilyenkor bújtak csak elő. Nem volt megállása egészen zárásig. A cserépkorsókat mosta, bort töltött, sört vagy maró szagú borókapálinkát. Tudta, Mursa a fél szemét mindig rajta tartja. Errefelé az életbenmaradás feltétele volt a bizalmatlanság. Mursa, a fogadós is csak gyanakvásának köszönhette, hogy még élt. Vérben forgó, apró szemei folyton a lehetséges veszélyforrást keresték. Amilyen alakok jártak az Ártányba, Sirius nem is csodálkozott ezen, ő maga sem mert volna hátat fordítani nekik. Szerencsére, mivel ő volt a csapos, ezt nem is várta el tőle senki. Hiába szolgált itt már vagy két hónapja, a kocsmáros éppolyan bizalmatlan volt vele, mint az első napon. Persze ő mindig idegen marad itt. Már elég jól megértette a beszédüket és néhány egyszerű mondatot el tudott dadogni, de Mursa mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy féleszű, és ráparancsolt, hogy tartsa a száját. Rendszerint ő maga sem szólt hozzá - vagy csak úgy, mintha valóban idióta lenne: lassan, szótagolva. Csak ha feldühödött, akkor ordított vele fülhasogatóan törve anyanyelvét. És ez az utóbbi időben egyre gyakrabban fordult elő. Mavra volt az oka , de ő semmit nem tudott tenni ez ellen - muszáj volt bámulnia, ha csak megjelent…_

_Miközben a keze járt, a szeme sarkából a vendégeket fürkészte. __c__supa gyanús alak, csempészek, haramiák… Vajon melyikük használ mágiát? Ki jelenthet veszélyt számára? Dumbledore a lelkére kötötte, hogy ne bízzon senkiben, titkolja el a képességeit, kerülje a feltűnést és főképp: soha ne használja a pálcáját. És ő engedelmeskedett. Nem volt választása. Vagy ez, vagy a Black- ház válik börtönévé. _

_Mursa, aki befogadta kvibli volt. Nem tudta, hogy ki ő, csak annyit közölt vele Aberforth, hogy bujkálni kényszerülő börtöntöltelék és mellesleg az unokaöccse. A fogadósnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi a neve, nem ismerte a származását és nem tudta, hogy varázsló. Sirius tisztában volt vele, hogy csak addig rejtőzhet itt, amíg ez így marad. _

_Mursa ugyanis gyűlölte a mágiát. A képességet, amitől a megfosztotta a sors. Ő kénytelen volt a maga erejéből boldogulni, miközben látta, hogy mások néhány trükkel és hókuszpókusszal könnyedén előbbre jutnak. Gyűlölte őket, bár félig - meddig belőlük élt. Nem volt közel, s távol még egy ilyen hely, mint a Szurtos Ártány. Itt a muglik és a varázslók világa összeért. A két világ pereme, a két világ söpredékével. _

_Az erre járó varázslók és boszorkányok tudták, ide betérhetnek, nyugalmukat nem zavarja meg semmi, knútjaikat elfogadják, kívánságaikat teljesítik. A muglik pedig, ha valami probléma adódott - legyen az egy ronda szemölcs vagy egy ellenség, akit ki kellene nyuvasztani – itt jó pénzért megoldást találtak rá. _

_Mursa nem tűrte a személyzet tagjai között a bűbájosokat. Számtalanszor hallotta tőle, hogy saját lányát is tulajdon két kezével fojtaná meg, ha varázsláson kapná. És mivel a kocsmáros fél kezével könnyedén elroppantotta volna bármelyik vendég gigáját - ezt a fenyegetést érdemes volt komolyan venni. Sirius pálcája, amióta csak megérkezett a láda mélyén nyugodott, sötétkék bársonyba tekerve. __c__sak éjszaka, amikor már az egész ház mélyen aludt, akkor merte elővenni. Kigöngyölte a bársonyból, végigsimogatta, lassan érzéki mozdulatokkal, mintha egy nőt simogatna. A szeretőjét. Az egyetlent, aki megmaradt neki… Kezébe fogta, suhintott is vele, de az igékre, amiket kimondhatott volna, még csak gondolni sem mert. _

_Iszonyú nehéz volt újra lemondania a varázslásról. De az azkabáni évek után már annak is örült, hogy a kezébe veheti a pálcát. Az élete gyötrelem volt varázslat nélkül. Melyik volt rosszabb? A hiányérzet vagy a fizikai megpróbáltatások – amelyekről Mursa és a véletlen gondoskodott - nem tudta volna megmondani. Most a saját bőrén tapasztalta, hogy a muglik milyen esendőek, védtelenek és mennyi fáradsággal fizetnek mindenért. Ez egyfajta csodálattal töltötte el, de nem tudott szabadulni a régi beidegződésektől. Ha valamit tenni akart rögtön igék tolultak az agyába, szinte rimánkodva, hogy mondja ki őket. _

_Olyan volt ez a varázs nélküli élet, mint a kiűzetés a paradicsomból. De még így is el kellett ismernie Dumbledore választásának bölcsességét - itt kevesebb volt a kísértés a varázslásra. Saját jószántából soha nem választott volna ilyen civilizálatlan, kopár és unalmas helyet. Néhány itt töltött nap után arra gondolt, milyen szerencse hogy napestig gürcölnie kell, különben megölné az unalom. És Remus még képes volt úgy beszélni róla, mint egyszerű és romlatlan vidékről. _

_Egyszerű és romlatlan ! - dohogott magában miközben a sört töltötte ki. Inkább sötét és büdös, mint a kecske valaga! Legalább Remus eljött volna vele, de neki persze fontosabb feladatot szánt az öreg… Neki meg nem hagyott sok választást: ez vagy atyái háza. Nem kellett sokat törnie a fejét. Felmordult és bosszús mozdulattal lökte oda a sört egy száraz gigájú parasztnak, aki szerencsére nem sokat törődött a kiszolgálással. _

_Dumbledore elégedett lenne vele. Nem barátkozik – nincs is kivel, hacsak a disznókat nem számítja, akikkel már egész bizalmas viszonyba került, miután Mursa kétnaponta lecsutakoltatta vele, mind a tizenegyet. Nem varázsolt, még akkor sem, amikor az élete múlt rajta. Kerülte a feltűnést, nem nézett senki szemébe, rongyokba járt, alantas munkát végzett. _

_Egy részeg muglikból álló csoport hangosan danászott – tudta róluk, hogy csempészek. Hol embereket, hol fegyvereket vittek át a határon – érthetetlen volt ez is számára, mint általában a muglik világa. Csak most ért véget a muglik háborúja ezen a vidéken, de mégsem volt béke. Forrongott minden, mint egy fedővel lezárt,színültig teli katlan. Valami készülődött, de nem tudta mi. Nem értette a nyelvüket, a gondolkodásukat csak érezte, hogy valami vész közeleg. _

_A varázslók és boszorkányok általában csendesebbek voltak a mugliknál… Általában – jutott eszébe a boszorkány és a varázsló, akik egy kis családi perpatvar közben mellékesen pozdorjává zúzták a szobájuk berendezését. Ő mégis jobban tartott a varázsos emberektől. Hogy felismerik, vagy - ami még rosszabb - egyenesen rá vadásznak. A meneküléssel töltött hónapok nem múltak el nyomtalanul, néha még most is összerezzent, éles szemmel figyelte az új vendégeket, a hátát soha nem hagyta védtelenül. Természetévé vált a gyanakvás, legalábbis ezt gondolta. _

_Az egyik kapatos mugli felállt és sarok felé indult - ott egy magányos szürke csuklyás idegen ült. Három napja itt volt minden este, naplementekor érkezett, csak egy sört rendelt, aztán órákig ült az ajtót bámulva. Valakire várt. A legfurcsább az volt, hogy soha nem látta az arcát és a hangját sem hallotta. _

_A részeg a szürkecsuklyás elé támolygott és az asztalra támaszkodva motyogott valamit. __a__z hirtelen felállt - mozdulatai simák voltak és ruganyosak - egy pillanatra elcsendesült a fogadó… Az idegent figyelte mindenki. Az egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után a szürke csuklyás az ajtó felé fordult, a válla mögött hátradobott egy knútot a pultra, a pénz pördült egyet és pont Sirius kezénél állt meg. De ő csak az ajtót bámulta, ami becsapódott mögötte. __m__ost vette csak észre, hogy az idegennek hiányzik a felső ujjperce. Éppen, mint Féregfarknak… _

_Percekbe telt, míg a részeg csempészek felfogták, hogy meghívásukat visszautasították és ezzel megsértették őket. Mire kilökdösték egymást az ajtón az idegennek nyoma veszett. Sirius arra gondolt, miközben becsapta és bereteszelte mögöttük az ajtót, hogy szerencsés flótások. De ha nagyon keresik, még megtalálhatják a bajt és ő akár egy nagyobb összeget is feltett volna arra, hogy nem az idegen távozik majd véres fejjel az összecsapásból. _

_Feltette a keresztrudat, nem törődve a kint dörömbölő ostobákkal, az sem érdekelte, hogy nem fizették ki az utolsó kört. Mursa úgysem tudja meg. Már rég elköszönt kedvenc mangalicáitól és hortyogva aludta az igazak álmát a szobájában. _

_A konyha felől nyíló ajtón egy fiatal lány lépett be, búzaszőke haja fonatba fonva is a derekáig ért, égszínkék szeme szinte világított a félhomályban. Sirius arra gondolt, hogy mennyire közhelyes ez a helyzet, de közben a szíve bolondul vert. Bárcsak lenne Mavrában valami durva, közönséges, valami taszító. Csak bámulta tágra nyílt szemekkel, a lány rámosolygott és, ahogy elment mellette végigsimított borostás állán, mintha Vitézzel, a mogorva farkasölővel kedveskedne. _

_- Már el is mentek a vendégek? – hangja, mint a csorgatott méz - Letakarítom az asztalokat, Jonas! Addig te mosd el a korsókat! Mozdulj már, ne tátsd a szád! - noszogatta, de ezt is olyan kedvesen nevetve vetette oda. - És töröld el a korsókat! Tudod Apuska milyen kényes rá! – szólt, aztán dudorászva munkához látott._

_Ő pult mögé állt és mosogatni kezdett, de közben a lány formás hátsóját bámulta, a szoknya pördülését leste. Ha Mavra közelében volt minden felkavarodott benne. _

_A gondolatai egymást űzték.  
Normális, ha kívánom, végül is szép fiatal lány és én már nem is emlékszem mikor voltam utoljára nővel - mondta magának.  
De az utolsó csókra még emlékszel - ez egy gúnyos hang volt -, amit a halottnak adtál!  
Nem én tehettem róla… - mentegetőzött önmaga előtt.  
Nézd a haját, a nyakát! Mindent odaadnék, ha az enyém lehetne! Ilyen csodálatos lányt, még soha az előtt…- lelkesedett a harmadik, mint valami szerelmes trubadúr.  
Elég lenne egy kis hempergés is az istállóban…- dörmögte az epés hang.  
Szólítsd meg, mondj valami szépet neki! – biztatta az előbbi.  
Sirius úgy érezte megbolondul, ha még egy percig ezt kell hallgatnia. Gyorsan eltörölte az utolsó korsót is, majd a rongyot dühösen a pultra vágva kiviharzott az ajtón.  
Az őrületbe kergette ez csitri, ha megjelent rögtön bűnös gondolatok kezdték kínozni, ezek felébresztették lelkiismeretét, ami aztán igyekezett a földbe döngölni, ha nem volt szerencséje előbukkantak eltemetett emlékei, aztán mind egymásnak ugrottak.  
A szerelmes kandúr csépelte a rezignált bölcset, a múlt árnyai eszébe idéztek minden borzalmat, amit szeretett volna elfelejteni. Csak egyre volt jó az egész, az önmagával való tusakodás képtelenné tette arra, hogy Mavrához szóljon. Legalább nem csinált bolondot magából.  
Hiszen az apja lehetne…Na ne, már megint kezdi!_

_Mavra, Mursa fogadott leánya volt, valami elhalt távoli rokon ivadéka és a fogadós nem egy ágrólszakadt senkinek szánta. Ezt már idejekorán közölte vele. Jobb lesz ha elfelejti az egészet és a inkább a nyakára vigyáz._

_Végre felért a szobájába, ahol elszállásolták. A szoba leginkább egy patkánylyukra hasonlított – és az volt a legrosszabb, hogy a patkányok is pont így gondolták. Pár lépés csak az egész, nem volt benne más, csak egy rozzant, kifeküdt ágy, egy vödör hideg víz és a saját ládája egy gyertyacsonkkal a tetején.  
A szoba ablaka a disznóólakra nyílott, a bűz belopakodott réseken és hű társként ült meg mellette, soha el nem hagyva a nyomorult kis lyukat. Levetkőzött és ledobta magát az ágyra. Még mindig Mavrán törte a fejét. Vajon tényleg az az ártatlan fruska, akinek ő látja? Hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy egy ilyen tökéletes, szinte angyali szépség rejtőzzön ezen a koszos, lepusztult helyen. Valóban fiatal, de már kész nő. Nem csoda, ha pajzán gondolatok jutnak egy férfi eszében, ha a közelébe kerül. Ez azonban más volt, több annál - talán szerelem? Nem, soha nem volt szerelmes, talán nem is képes erre az érzésre. A tiltott gyümölcs vonzása? Megszállottság?_

_Nem tudta, csak azt, hogy mikor kezdődött…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.**_

…_gradi vasútállomásról egy szénásszekér vitte el a dragonesti szakadékhoz. Senki nem várt rá, majd egy órát ült, a tikkasztó hőségben. Hiába dobált le magáról mindent, amit lehetett, még ingben is úgy érezte megsül, a fehér mészkő sziklák között. Mikor meghallotta a szekér zörgését, először azt hitte csak képzelődik. Csak amikor Mursa fogata melléért, akkor állt fel. A fogadós leszállt néhány odavetett szóval eligazította, beletúrt zsíros, őszülő hajába, majd korát és testsúlyát meghazudtoló fürgeséggel felpattant a bakra. Megfordította a kehes gebét és elindult. Alig bírta követni, segítségre hiába várt, feldobta hát a ládáját és gyalog indult a kocsi után. _

_Mursa mellett egy nő ült. Tetőtől talpig felöltözve, fején kendő. __n__em is értette, hogyan bírja ebben a hőségben. Egy óra is eltelt, amikor végre megálltak pihenni – már akkor szenvedett a melegtől és lába is sajgott.  
- Itt egy forrás most ihatsz, később már nem állunk meg!Az __á__rtány csak egy fertályórára van innen!- vetette oda neki a fogadós.  
Jól esett a jéghideg víz. Megmosta az arcát, beledugta a fejét a hűs, tiszta forrásba, aztán kutyamód kirázta a hajából a vizet. Éppen inni akart, amikor a nő odalépett és egy fából készült csanakot nyújtott neki. Akkor látta először Mavrát.  
Rajta felejthette a pillantását, mert Mursa ráförmedt:  
- Mit bámulod? Nem a magadfajtának termett! Ha csak hozzáérsz, a heréidnél fogva lógatlak ki cégérként! - a lány elpirult és visszasietett a kocsihoz. _

_Továbbindultak - ő egyre fáradtabban baktatott a szekér után és nyelte a port. Sziklák mindenütt, néhány csenevész bokor, árnyék sehol. Szárazzá aszott fű között lépdelt. Csak egy villanás volt és irtózatos fájdalom mart a bokájába.  
Kiáltására a szekér megállt. Mursa és a lány leugrottak - a fogadós a bicskájával felhasította a nadrágját. __c__sak két tűszúrásszerű pont volt a bokáján, alig vérzett. A fájdalom ködbe burkolta az elméjét. Látta, ahogy Mursa fogja a kést és két vágást ejt a seb mellett. Érezte, ahogy csordul le bokáján a vér. Hallotta, ahogy hangosan vitatkoznak, valami különös nyelven, amit nem értett. De minden olyan távolinak tűnt… A földön feküdt, Mavra hozzáhajolt:_  
– _Ha sietünk talán még időben hazaérünk, de fel kell szállnod a szekérre!  
Mursa közben leoldotta az övét és azt morogta:  
- Úgyse húzza ki addig! – de azért elkötötte a combját.  
Nem emlékezett rá hogyan került a szekérre, csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy meg kell szereznie a pálcáját a ládából és eltávolítani a mérget a véréből. De hiába működött még az agya, képtelen volt megmozdulni. Ha pálca nélkül megpróbálná… Tudta az igét, de ilyen állapotban képtelen fókuszálni a varázslatot pálca nélkül - és nem akarta az összes vérét vagy a fél lábát eltüntetni.  
Aztán már csak a zötykölődést érezte, még eszméleténél volt, de a teste már tehetetlenül vetődött ide-oda. Fuldokolni kezdett, az utolsó gondolata az volt, vajon odaér-e még valahova?  
Sötétség vette körül, a semmiben lebegett. __e__gy női hangja volt az egyetlen, amit érzékelt, de nem tudta kívülről szól, vagy a fejében:  
- Elárultál Sirius, de én nem vagyok képes rá… Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essék… - mintha hűs kéz simított volna végig a homlokán._

_Amikor magához tért, egy ágyon feküdt, idegen helyen - még nem halt meg, de ez volt az egyetlen biztató dolog. Kapott levegőt, de a lába iszonyatosan fájt. Mavra lépett be karján tiszta törölközők, gyolcsokat és egy korsót is hozott. Mellélépett és felhajtotta a takaróját, az arcán undor villant.  
Az ágy mellé térdelt és azt suttogta:  
- __H__a apámon múlik, levágják a lábad! Én megpróbálom meggyógyítani, ha engeded! - rövid mondatokban beszélt, egészen enyhe akcentussal.  
Őt a hányinger kerülgette az erősödő fájdalomtól, iszonyúan lüktetett a lába és úgy érezte, mintha a kétszeresére dagadt volna.  
- Most kitisztítom a sebet, fájni fog! Idd meg előtte ezt…- felé nyújtotta a korsót és ő egy hajtásra kiitta a kotyvalékot. - Ez egy kicsit eltompít, aztán majd fürdőt is veszel, de most a legfontosabb, hogy a sebet kitisztítsuk! _

_Mavra munkához látott. Sirius, amennyire tudott feltámaszkodott és nézte, hogyan dolgozik, gyors takarékos mozdulatokkal. A lába borzalmasan nézett ki. Szinte fekete volt és iszonyatos bűzt árasztott. __a__hogy a lány hozzáért a sebhez zöldes folyadék szivárgott belőle.  
K__ét szolga jött be, egy nagy fadézsát hoztak, aztán egyre - másra jelentek meg vödrökkel. Mire __m__avra végzett, a dézsában már gőzölgött a víz. A két szolga odatámogatta a fürdőhöz.  
A lány vászonzsákot vett elő:  
-- Ezt ne mondd el senkinek! – figyelmeztette, amikor újra kettesben voltak. - __e__gy javasasszonytól kaptam, viperamarás ellen…- a dézsába szórta a gyógyfüveket.  
Furcsa kábító illat kezdett terjengeni a szobában, ő kóválygó fejjel ült a vízben - __m__avra valamit mormogott halkan, de nem értette a szavait.  
Aztán megmosta hátát, a vállát majd a lábát, fel a combjáig. Csak egy vékony gyolcsing volt rajta. Az izzadságtól rátapadt formás mellére…- de őt már ez sem tudta ébren tartani._

_Nem tudta mennyi idő telhetett el, sajgó fájdalom térítette magához. Először a lábát nézte meg, a seb még elég ronda volt, de már tudta mozgatni a lábfejét és a gyulladás is visszhúzódott. Csak most fogta fel, hogy bele is halhatott volna. __h__a nem a kígyómarásba, akkor a csonkolásba.  
Mavra este látogatta meg, gyógyteát hozott fel.  
- Mákony már nincs benne. Holnap akár talpra is állhatsz! – mondta mosolyogva és megigazította a takaróját, a gyertya lobogó lángja sejtelmes fénybe vonta arcát.  
Nem akarta, hogy elmenjen, de képtelen volt megszólalni, mintha gombóc lett volna a torkában. Pedig legalább meg kellene köszönnie – a lány a homlokára tette a kezét, bőre puhasága, érintése nemhogy megnyugtatta volna, inkább felkorbácsolta vágyát.  
- Szép álmokat! – mondta Mavra és kiment.  
Hiánya fájt és mintha csak kínozni akarná, kamilla - illatát a szobában hagyta. A gyengeségtől és a lány varázsától bódultan zuhant álomba._

_Azon az éjjelen ismét rátörtek a lidércnyomásos álmok, pedig olyan mámorítóan kezdődött minden…  
Mavra éjfél körül újra benézett hozzá, a gyertyát letette és föléhajolt.  
- Megnézem a lábad!- suttogta.  
Csak egy hálóing volt rajta – látta előbukkani fehér melleit, duzzadó pirosló bimbókkal. Férfiassága nyomban ágaskodni kezdett. A lány őrjítő lassúsággal húzta le róla a takarót, és tudta, hogy látja izgalmát. Félt, hogy ez elriasztja. __d__e Mavra megérintette a sebet, aztán végigsimította combját, felajzott vesszeje felé haladva. Visszafojtotta a lélegzetét…  
- Ő az enyém, te kígyófajzat!  
A vérfagyasztó sikoly úgy hasította szét az álomképet, mintha egy festmény vászna lenne._

Sirius egy ismeretlen város kihalt utcáján bolyongott, sehol egy emberi lélek. A földön mindenütt döglött kígyók, ő ölte meg őket. Mavra rohan feléje hangtalan sikollyal, szeme könnyben úszik. Átöleli, ő hozzábújik, védelmet keresve. Aztán a szemébe néz, ahogy lehajol hozzá, hogy megcsókolja, a lány szájából villás kígyónyelv csúszik elő undorító sziszegéssel.  
Hátrahőkölt,de már tudta mit kell tennie.  
- Adelinda! - ordította. - Tudom, hogy te csinálod, te féltékeny ringyó! De hiába, ő él, és te…te halott vagy!  
Hirtelen újra sötétség vette körül, utolsó szavai visszhangzottak, kongtak, mintha hatalmas boltíves csarnokban állna. Elindult előre, lassan lépkedve.  
Halkan, majd egyre hangosabban beszédet hallott:  
- Hozd el nekem őt!- a hang hidegen tekergőzött, mint egy csúszómászó.  
- Úgy lesz, Nagyuram! – egy nő suttogta.  
- Élve, élve kell… Tudni akarom, amit ő tud, aztán Nagini majd eljátszadozik vele! Regulus emlékére…


	3. Chapter 3

_**3.**_

_A szürke köpenyes ismét ott ült. Amikor belépett megpróbálta kilesni az arcát. De még amikor a lépcsőn lefelé jött a söntés mellett, akkor sem látott belőle semmit. Az ivó tele volt idegenekkel, a közeli állatvásár idevonzotta a gyanús alakokat. __k__ereskedők, zsebmetszők, vándormágusok, garabonciások álltak meg pihenni az Ártányban. Az idegen gyorsan eltűnt a tömegben. _

_a__ terem közepén egy nagyobb társaság hangoskodott, lócsiszároknak mondták magukat - de ő biztos volt benne, hogy nem a lovakért kapott pénzt szórták két kézzel álló nap. Hiába szállt le az este, ők úgy mulattak, mint akik soha nem akarnak hazamenni. Az egyikük - tagbaszakadt vörös fickó - felállt és vérben forgó szemekkel hagyta ott az asztalt. A csalfa szerencse cserbenhagyta, a pulthoz tántorgott és rendelt még a sörből. Két korsóval a kezében támolyogva indult vissza. Az italból több löttyen a földre, mint amennyi a korsókban maradt. Nem ült vissza az asztalhoz, hanem ment tovább az egyik sarokba. Sirius kíváncsian leste mire készül, hölgytársaságot keres talán? Vagy cimborát az iváshoz? _

_Ekkor lépett be Mavra, csak amikor a háta mögé ért és könnyedén, mintha csak véletlen lenne, megérintette, akkor vette észre. Beleremegett, mintha varázslat lett volna, szinte érezte a mágia szagát a levegőben. __a__z érzékei kiélesedtek, de Mavra minden mást elhomályosított. Csak őt látta, piros ruhájában ragyogóbbnak tűnt, mint valaha. Az érintése lázba hozta, felidézte az álmait, legszívesebben megragadta volna és …_

_De miért kellene lemondania róla? Mursa miatt? Hiszen egy pálcamozdulattal elintézhetné! Vagy Adelinda miatt? Mit árthat neki a síron túlról? Rég halott, az esküje már nem köti hozzá, csak a lelkiismeret kínozza miatta… __m__ajd a túlvilágon elszámol vele – de addig hagyja őt békén!  
Ugyan mit akarsz tőle? Hiszen feleannyi idős, mint te! Nem éri meg a kockázatot! - dörmögte a józanság hangja, igyekezett meg sem hallani.  
Miközben a sört csapolta egyre dühösebb lett. Miért nem lelhet nyugalmat? Csak erre vágyott, na és persze némi szórakozásra, egy kis örömre – elvégre eleget tengődött a sötétségben, élőhalottként. Csak élni szeretne, mint mások. De itt még a disznóknak is jobb soruk van, mint neki.  
Mavra rámosolygott és ő majdnem melléöntötte a sört.  
Csak játszik veled ez a kis cafka! - morgott a hang a fejében, ahogy a lány eltávolodott.  
Nem lenne ellenére a dolog! Elég sok boszorkány megfordult már a kezeid között, ahhoz hogy tudd! - biztatta másik. - __v__alóra válthatnád azokat az álmokat!  
Nem a kígyós részre gondolsz, ugye? – gúnyolódott az első.  
Sirius közben belefeledkezett a lány csípőjének bámulásába.  
Olyan vagy, mint egy falusi surmó, csak bámulod, tátod a szád! – feddte a szigorú hang.  
Ahelyett, hogy tennél valamit! - tette hozzá a másik:_

_- Még egy sört!- egy női hang rázta fel a mélázásból. Mély, kissé érdes, de nem kellemetlen.  
Felnézett. A szürke köpenyes állt előtte. A csuklyát hátradobta és a szemébe bámult. Hirtelen mintha kitisztult volna minden, nem dúlt már csata a fejében, a hangok elhallgattak.  
Nem csodálkozott rajta, hogy a nő igyekezett elrejteni a külsejét, egyáltalán nem illett ide. Veszélyesnek tűnt, de kecses volt elegáns, mint egy szépen megmunkált acéltőr. Ordított róla, hogy boszorkány. Az öltözéke egyszerű, de finom - drága kelmékből való. A haja sötét volt, rövidre nyírt – csak a füléig ért. A szemei szürkék - átható pillantásával, még mindig őt fürkészte. Az arca szigorú volt, inkább csinos, mint szép. Bal orcáján sebhely futott végig az állától a halántékáig. A legkülönösebb nő volt, akit valaha látott, nem tudta félelmet kelt-e benne vagy inkább vonzza az a titokzatosság, amely fátyolként lengett körülötte.  
- Megkaphatnám végre azt a sört? – kérdezte gúnyos kis fintorral.  
Töltött egy korsóval, a nő közben hátranézett, mintha keresne valakit, aztán megnyugodva újra felé fordult. Kortyolt egyet az italból:  
- Hogy hívnak?- kérdezte – Tavaly még nem szolgáltál itt, igaz?  
Sirius biccentett:  
- Jonas vagyok…  
- Az is van olyan jó név, mint a másik… - rántotta meg a nő a vállát. – Engem itt Szirkaként ismernek – tette hozzá és elmosolyodott.  
Ettől a mosolytól Siriussal megfordult a világ. Csaknem felnyögött meglepetésében, a komoly arc játékos lett, fenyegető, de mégis csábító. A szürke szemekben huncut fény csillant, és egy pillanatig biztos volt benne, hogy a nő flörtölni akar vele. Aztán a boszorkány kiitta a sörét, odavetett egy pénzdarabot, intett neki - és az ajtó felé indult. Ahogy felhúzta a csuklyát látta, hogy a balján most is ott a fekete kesztyű. Követte a tekintetével és azon morfondírozott, előfordult-e már vele, hogy pusztán a mosolya miatt megkívánt egy nőt… _

_Fél egy is elmúlt mire végzett. Szirka mosolya még mindig hiányzott. Végre egy nő, aki titokzatos, izgalmas – az azkabani évek előtt nem hagyta volna őt csak így elmenni. Vajon hol veszíthette el az ujját és honnan a forradás? A Mavrával kapcsolatos kínzó vágyat, mintha kitörölték volna a fejéből, Szirka mellett elhalványult. Vagy talán csak az volt olyan izgató benne, hogy boszorkány? A régi életét látta benne, maga a mágia vonzotta? Vagy csak olyan valakit keresett, aki megérti a varázslat utáni sóvárgását?  
Talán most látta őt utoljára, jobb is lenne így. A muglik nem jelentenek veszélyt, de egy boszorkány… Végül is semmit sem tud róla.  
A rozoga falépcsőn indult felfelé és váratlanul szembetalálta magát Mavrával. __a__ lányon csak egy áttetsző hálóing volt, a kezében gyertya – éppen, mint álmában. A rebbenő fényben kirajzolódtak ingerlő idomai. Olyan volt, mintha hűs patakból hirtelen egy katlan forró vízbe merítették volna. Égető, kínzó vágy lepte el…  
- Valami zajt hallottam, nem gondoltam, hogy még lent vagy! - suttogta a lány és közelebb hajolt, illata, mint a virágos rété, haja leengedve a derekát söpörte.  
Sirius csak állt és bámult, egyik fele legszívesebben felfalta volna, a másik azon bosszankodott, hogy mászkálhat így valaki a folyosón, hiszen rosszabb, mintha meztelen lenne.A lány csak nevetett félreértve a zavarát.  
- Jonas, te olyan édes vagy!- kuncogott, majd odahajolt és megcsókolta.  
Éppen csak hozzáért, de tisztán érezte a méz és a málna ízét. Szédült, mintha szakadék szélén állna. __a__ csókban minden benne volt, ígéret, biztatás, felkínálkozás. De ő nem mert válaszolni a hívásra, hiába rándult szinte görcsbe a teste a vágytól, ökölbe szorította a kezét és csak tűrte a csókot.  
Nem felejtette el Mursa fenyegetését, és bár az utóbbi időben nem igen nyílt alkalma használni, valamilyen rejtélyes okból mégiscsak ragaszkodott a férfiasságához.  
Elfordult és a szobájába kullogott. __m__ajd összecsuklott a fáradságtól, de nem merte lehunyni a szemét - tudta borzalmas álmok lesnek rá odaát…_

_A telihold derengő fénye ébresztette fel, kutyák és farkasok vonyítottak kint - Mursának hatalmas farkasölői voltak… Hirtelen Remus jutott eszébe, vajon hol vészeli át a holdtöltét?  
Reccsenést hallott - a pálcája messze volt. Az ágy mellett egy kést tartott, hitvány szerszám volt és varázslat ellen mit sem ért, mégis több volt a semminél. Az ajtó résnyire nyílt, Mavra állt ott, a gyertya még a kezében, szellő játszott hosszú hajával. Halkan becsukta az ajtót és a gyertyát letette a ládára. Ő tiltakozni akart, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy az életét köszönheti a lánynak.  
Egy kis hálát igazán mutathatnál - suttogta a hang a fejében, felmorzsolva azt a csekély ellenállást is, amire még képes volt. Persze leginkább a következményektől való félelem tartotta vissza, de aztán az is elolvadt, mint a hó a perzselő napon. Teste már akkor készen állt, hogy elvegyen minden gyönyört, amit a fiatal test nyújthat, amikor megpillantotta.  
Valahol mélyen szégyellte magát, hogy ennyire nem törődik Mavra érzelmeivel, de az évekig tartó koplalás után már igazán nem volt képes romantikus udvarlással nyújtani a kínzóan hosszú perceket. Magában még mentségeket keresett, de a keze már a kerek csípőt simogatta. A lány elmosolyodott és lecsúsztatta a válláról a hálóinget, lassan megmutatva mellét. Mozdulataiban nyoma sem volt tétovázásnak, vagy félénkségnek.  
Talán már az utolsó disznópásztor is meghágta! - röhögött fel a fejében a hang - Csak te hiányzol, a gyűjteményből!  
Aztán már nem gondolt semmit. Kezeivel követte a tökéletes íveket, simogatta a kebleit. Hideg fuvallatot érzett, pedig nem volt nyitva az ablak. Csodálta, ahogy a pirosló bimbók megkeményednek. Tudta hová kell nyúlnia, hogy gyönyört szerezzen. __t__apasztalt és figyelmes szerető volt, majd ő megmutatja ennek a kis fruskának… _

_Az ajtó kivágódott, egy pillanatig azt hitte Mursa tör rájuk, de nem volt ott senki. Mavra felállt és becsukta az ajtót. Lassan sétált vissza, úgy hogy minél többet mutasson magából. Kiszáradt szájjal bámulta, amint az ágyhoz lép és lerántja róla a takarót. Egy pillanatra az villant be az agyába, hogy talán kényszerű önmegtartóztatásának évei alatt az előjáték kiment divatból. A lány legalábbis nem tartott rá igényt. Mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, megmarkolta férfiasságát és a csípőjére ült. A gyertya lángja hirtelen ellobbant, nem látott semmit, csak érezte, ahogy merev vesszejére ereszkedik, ahogy a forró test magába fogadja. Felnyögött a rátörő kéjtől._

A gyertya kísérteties zöld lánggal lobbant fel újra. Nem Mavra ült rajta, hanem Adelinda.  
- Az enyém vagy, csak az enyém! - lihegte a boszorkány.  
Sápadt arcából szinte világítottak zöld szemei, sötét fürtjei kígyókként vonaglottak. Félelmetes látvány volt, szinte démoni.  
- Ha még egyszer hozzád ér az a kis szuka, megölöm! – sziszegte gyilkos mosollyal.  
Sirius menekülni akart, ledobni őt magáról, de Adelinda csak kacagott:  
- Nem így képzelted a nászunk? - kérdezte gúnyosan majd felemelte a kezét és ő, mintha jéghideg víz alá nyomták volna, rémülten kapkodott levegő után. - Vagy úgy gondoltad, ha elárulsz, megszabadulsz tőlem? - hajolt közelebb a nő.  
- Nem árultalak el! – hörögte Sirius és a szorítás enyhült.  
- Végül is olyan mindegy már… - egy pillanatra szomorúságot látott a haragoszöld szempárban. - És egy ilyen apróság, hogy a halálomat okoztad, nem állhat hű szeretők közé !- tette hozzá a boszorkány maró gúnnyal.  
Sirius újra érezte a szorítást a nyakán, feltartotta a kezét, jelezve, hogy nem áll ellen.  
- Helyes! - mosolyodott el elégedetten Adelinda. - Teljesítsük hát be családjaink akaratát! – szólt és mozogni kezdett.  
A teste fehér volt, mint az alabástrom, szinte földöntúlian tökéletes. Más körülmények között Sirius boldogan lett volna a szeretője…  
Más körülmények között - mondjuk, ha még él!  
Újra elakadt a lélegzete.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszem neked, de a nem valók ilyen tiszteletlen gondolatok a hitvesi ágyba! – figyelmeztette a boszorkány a fejét csóválva.  


_Sirius megadta magát, kiürítette az agyát és a testére hagyta az irányítást. Adelinda meglovagolta, mint egy csődört, és ő annak is érezte magát. De mindegy volt már. A teste szomjazott a kielégülésre, izmai összerándultak újra és újra, a boszorkány minden mozdulatára válaszolva, egyre közelebb sodródva a megsemmisüléshez. Aztán minden gát leomlott, nem maradt más csak a puszta gyönyör. Egy ritmusra ziháltak és végül már ő is éppoly hevesen hajszolta a kielégülést, mint a másik. Apró remegések rázták meg a nő testét, és tudta itt az ő ideje is, ha akarná, se tudná visszatartani már. Hangos nyögésére, Adelinda sikolya felelt és vesszeje görcsös rándulásokkal vetette el magját.  
Úgy érezte az utolsó csepp ereje is elszállt, lehunyta a szemét.  
- Talán kár volt ilyen sokáig várni nászunk elhálásával! - szólt a boszorkány, úgy tűnt mintha távolodna és már csak suttogásként ért el hozzá az utolsó mondata. - Ne feledd Sirius, ha hozzád ér megölöm!_

_Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, mocskosnak érezte magát, legyőzöttnek, olyan volt az egész, mint az állatok üzekedése.  
Ez a túlvilági démon nem lehet ugyanaz a csendes, szelíd lány, aki a szemét alig merte ráemelni Roxfortban és aki, azon az éjszakán a karjai közt halt meg…  
A Halálfalók - az anyja és az az átkozott Rosier - nekik köszönheti mindezt. Megtévesztés, erőszak, halál - mindenhol, ahol csak felbukkannak. _

_Kakaskukorékolásra ébredt- szitkozódva ült fel. Az ágya szétdúlva, Mavrának semmi nyoma ismét csak álmodta, hogy itt volt.  
Az ágyneműre nézett és a nedves foltok elárulták, hogy Adelinda nem volt álom. Ő valóban kifacsarta belőle, amit akart. Az egyezség megpecsételtetett hát, bármit is jelent ez…  
Káromkodva öltözött fel és indult a disznókat etetni._


	4. Chapter 4

_**4.**_

_A vasárnap volt az egyetlen nap, amikor nem kellett a söntés mögött állnia. A vásár miatt ilyenkor kevés vendég volt, ekkor érkeztek viszont Mursa üzletfelei. Sirius biztos volt benne, hogy a kocsmáros nem a Szutykos Ártányból él. __c__sempészekkel, banditákkal üzletelt, talán az orgazdájuk volt. Mindegy, ő nem kíváncsiskodott. Csak túl akart élni, ha lehet ép ésszel - bár e szándékának sikerét Adelinda újbóli felbukkanása legalábbis kétségessé tette. _

_Egy éve múlt, hogy megszökött az Azkabánból. Egyre több emlék tért vissza. Főleg a diákkoriak közül, ezek melegséggel töltötték el, idővel a Főnix Rendjében töltött évekről is oszladozott a köd. De az esztendőket, amiket a börtönben töltött hasztalan próbálta visszaidézni és az utolsó éjszaka, amikor Lilly és James meghaltak, az is homályos volt. Néha bevillantak képek, de hogy mikor történtek… csak találgatott. Az emlékek fonalai összegubancolódtak - mintha nem akarnák, hogy kibogozza őket. Vagy ő az, aki felejteni akar? _

_Tudta, hogy Adelinda meghalt azon az éjszakán, valahogy mégis mindig vele volt még az Azkabanban is. Éjszaka álmodott róla, de mintha nappal se hagyta volna el, úgy érezte folyton ott lebeg felette. Még hálás is volt neki - de hiába gyötörte az agyát, ennél többre nem emlékezett, az erőlködésbe fájdult bele csupán a feje.  
A menekülés heteiben nem álmodott,akkor csak kutya alakban mert elaludni… _

_Újabb két vödör moslékot cipelt ki az ólba – hiába volt vasárnap, munkája még nehezebb és mocskosabb, mint a hét többi napján.  
Az ól melletti trágyarakásnál futott össze Mavrával, őt Vezér kísérte, aki mély fenyegető morgással köszöntötte őt. A lány rámosolygott:  
- Biztos fáradt vagy, gyere pihenj meg egy kicsit! Kenyeret és sajtot hoztam, meg egy kis sört.  
Sirius mohón falta az ételt, dél körül járt és még nem evett egy falatot sem. Mavra egyfolytában csacsogott, miközben ő a sört kortyolta. __c__sak az járt a fejében, milyen ostoba is volt tegnap, hogy elszalasztotta a lehetőséget. Mavra egyre kedvesebb volt a szívének, nehéz volt elképzelnie nélküle az életét. Egyáltalán nem volt ostoba vagy bosszantó, ahogy régebben gondolta, sőt hirtelen úgy érezte: ő a neki való társ, rá van szüksége. Ha eltűnhetnének innen kettesben…  
- … péntek este nagy dínom - dánom lesz , de apuska el akar küldeni, azt mondja nem nekem való a társaság! Idegenek jönnek és rosszéletű nőket is hoznak a városból…- suttogta a lány megbotránkozva.  
Hogyan is hihette, hogy romlott, hiszen tiszta és ártatlan, mint egy gyermek - csak bámulta, szólni nem tudott.  
- Ha elkísérnél, a kunyhóig, – nézett rá könyörgőn a lány – ha mellettem vagy, nem félek! Ott már biztonságban leszek.  
Nem tudott neki nemet mondani…- de mit szól majd ehhez Mursa? _

_Ezen tűnődött még akkor is, amikor a fogadós kedvenc tenyészkanját csutakolta.  
- Mehetsz! - csapott az állat farára végül - __m__ost már tisztább vagy, mint a gazdád!  
M__ire bejutott a konyhára már lement a nap, a szakács megszánta egy darab hússal. Mavrát kereste, még egyszer látni akarta. Benézett az ivóba, az üresnek tűnt, de bentről halk beszélgetést hallott. __l__ebujt a pult mögé és közelebb merészkedett.  
- …megfizetem, ha a kezemre adja!- ismerős volt a hang.  
- Ezt tegye el! Nem akarom, hogy bárki meglássa! – fojtott suttogás a válasz.  
Az üvegekben tükröződő képet nézte, Mursa beszélgetett valakivel.  
Kilesett. Sötét köpeny volt a másikon, csak a keze látszott -, de ennyi is elég volt, a fekete kesztyű, a hiányzó ujjperc - ez csak Szirka lehet.  
Hangtalanul osont vissza. Vajon miféle közös ügye lehet Mursának és egy boszorkánynak? _

_A kúthoz ment mosakodni. __m__ár visszaindult, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy csak egy újabb lidérces álmokkal teli éjszaka várja. Inkább megállt és az eget csodálta. Sötét ibolyaszín felhők lebegtek fenn, a lemenő nap festette búcsúzóul narancsszínre az eget. Nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal. Az Azkabanban nem volt semmi, nem látta az eget, nem voltak színek – mennyi évet töltött ott bezárva, reményvesztetten. Az égen feltűntek az első csillagok, legszívesebben hanyatt feküdt volna figyelni, ahogy egyenként kigyúlnak az apró fények. Váratlanul egy ezüstös alak jelent meg előtte, __R__emus farkasa.  
- Légy az erdei tónál egy óra múlva!- a hang mintha a fejében szólt volna.  
Remus jön - Végre valaki az ő világából, akiben megbízhat, akit ismer és aki ismeri őt.  
Hiába hívta, hogy tartson vele, mielőtt elindult volna erre az átokverte helyre.  
Túl nagy lenne a kockázat – mondta barátja - De ha tudlak, majd meglátogatlak - ígérte.  
Az emlék is távolinak tűnt. Valami fontos dologról lehet szó, ha így üzent Holdsáp. Még sok ideje van, de előtte körül kellene néznie a környéken is. Vigyen magával pálcát? _

_A közelgő találkozás annyira lefoglalta a gondolatait, hogy szinte beleütközött Szirkába, aki éppen feltűnés nélkül, a hátsó ajtón kilopakodva próbált távozni. A boszorkány hirtelen megtorpant, éppen hogy el tudták kerülni az ütközést. Sirius tisztán érezte a belőle áradó illatot, csábító volt és fanyar - a cigánymeggy illata. Szinte a szájában érezte az ízét. A nő a szemébe nézett és ő viszonozta a pillantását – nehéz lett volna eldönteni, hogy ellenségként mérik fel a másikat vagy prédaként. Nem tudott kikeveredni ebből a helyzetből. Menni akart Remushoz, visszakapni régi önmagát, de a szürke szemek nem engedték. Szirka mozdult először:  
- Nem számítottam rá, hogy lesz itt valaki! Mursa azt mondta…  
- Csak a disznókat csutakoltam… – mentegetőzött ő.  
- A disznókat? - kérdezte elhűlten a boszorkány.  
- Mindegy - legyintett lemondóan Sirius.  
Nem tudta miért szaladt ki a száján ez a mondat. Keserű szájízzel vette tudomásul, hogy ismét féleszűként viselkedett.  
Nem értette mi történt vele, hiszen azelőtt a végzetes éjszaka előtt nem voltak ilyen gondjai.  
Egy pillanatra szinte látta maga előtt az irigykedő, és a részletekre éhesen bámuló Petert, Jamest, aki kaján vigyorral folyton ugratta és magán érezte Remus helytelenítő pillantását, amikor beszámolt legújabb hódításáról.  
Persze mindent ők sem tudtak… Mindent csak ő tudott és Adelinda – a kontraktusról nem beszélhetett senkinek. Igaz maga sem pazarolt túl sok gondolatot rá. Hiszen fiatal volt és eszébe sem jutott, hogy Adelinda így végzi majd. Csak élte az életét nem gondolva a jövővel. A sors ajándékának tekintette vonzó külsejét, az egyetlen Black –örökségnek, aminek valami hasznát veszi. A gondolat, hogy ezzel a méltatlan viselkedéssel bosszanthatja anyját, csak növelte az élvezetet.  
De most csődöt mondott minden tekintetben és ezért még csak nem is hibáztathatja Adelindát. Valami benne változott meg. Az Azkabánban, ott történt - legszívesebben még az emlékét is kitörölte volna az elméjéből, annak a helynek._

_Szirka hátrafordult:  
- Jobb, ha most megyek! Ne mondd el senkinek, hogy találkoztunk! – kérte és Sirius csak most vette észre a nyakában lógó medált.  
Tiszta azúrkék kő volt a közepén volt, szinte áttetsző, ovális foglalatban. Még soha nem látott ilyen holmit, de mágikus erejűnek tűnt. Nem volt ideje megbámulni, mert a nő közelebb lépett, olyan közel, hogy szinte összeért a testük és a fülébe súgta:  
- Pénteken visszatérek, akkor találkozhatunk!  
Ő csak bólintott nem igazán értette, mit lát most hirtelen benne a boszorkány. De mire feleszmélt Szirka már el is tűnt. A vályúba bámult, van valami különös benne talán? Hiszen nem hívta fel magára a figyelmet semmivel. Kopottas ruhájával, napbarnított arcán kiütköző borostájával nem tűnt ki az erre járó csempészek, pásztorok, parasztok és martalócok közül. Talán csak kék szeme számított különösnek, és a haja, ami kicsit hosszabb volt, mint a férfiak haja ezen a vidéken. Hogy kerülje a feltűnést mindig bőrszíjjal összekötve hordta.  
Hiába meresztette a szemét nem látott mást a víztükörben csak egy meggyötört, fáradt, kiábrándult arcot._


	5. Chapter 5

_**5.**_

_Az ég még pazar színekben tündökölt, de a földön már megnyúltak a sötétszürke árnyékok. __m__intha tinta ömlene egy festményre, úgy nyelt el mindent a sötétség. Indulnia kell, nem várathatja Remust. __a__z erdő széléhez érve tett még néhány lépést, majd a sűrű bokrok között kutyává változott és loholva igyekezett a tó felé. A tónál a fülét hegyezve figyelni kezdett, orrát a levegőbe bökte és már biztosan tudta, hogy barátja megérkezett és még valaki más is. Remus egy sziklán ült a tavacskává duzzasztott patak mellett:  
- Tappmancs! - ugrott fel, amikor meglátta.  
Sirius visszaváltozott és átölelte:  
- Holdsáp, elképzelni se tudod, hogy mennyire örülök neked! Mást sem csinálok hetek óta, csak tartom a szám, hogy el ne áruljam magam. Amilyen társaságban vagyok, az sem lenne csoda, ha röfögnék!- tört ki belőle a panasz.  
- Te választottad…- szólt Remus kibontakozva barátja öleléséből.  
- Tudom, ne is mondd tovább, te jobban szeretted volna, ha elbújok a Black - házban! - Sirius arca elsötétült. – De te soha nem éltél ott. Annál minden jobb! Miért jöttél?  
- Hoztam valakit, azaz inkább ő hozott magával engem! – kezdte a varázsló és tűzet bűvölt az akkurátusan összerakott fahasábokra. A száraz fa pattogva égni kezdett. – Nem mondhatnám, hogy sima utunk volt, legalábbis nekem nem…  
A tűz fényében most tűnt csak fel Siriusnak, hogy barátja arca zöldes színben játszik. Remus füttyentett egyet és néhány pillanat múlva szárnysuhogás hallatszott. Egy hatalmas hipogriff szállt le zuhanórepülésben a tisztásra._

_- Na igen, látványos, csak a gyomrom nem bírja, amikor ezt csinálja…- motyogta Lupin, de ő már nem figyelt rá. Csikócsőr puha tollát simogatta és beszélt hozzá. A hipogriff kurrogott örömében és játékosan csőrébe csípte Sirius egyik hajfürtjét.  
- Hát még emlékszel rám?  
Legszívesebben a hátára pattant volna, hogy együtt szeljék a végtelen levegőeget, hogy érezze az arcába vágó szelet, a szabadságot.  
- Csikócsőr az egyik ok, ami miatt itt vagyok…- szólt Remus – __e__ddig Hagrid bújtatta, de Roxfort már nem biztonságos a számára, már a Tiltott Rengeteg sem elég nagy, hogy elrejthesse. Hagridon kívül te vagy az egyetlen, akit elfogad. Nem kell etetned – vadászik magának és találtam neki búvóhelyet, nem messze - az Ördöggerincen. Oda szárnyak nélkül képtelenség feljutni. De szüksége van társaságra, valakire, akiben megbízhat…  
A másik ok - folytatta némi szünetet tartva –, hogy információink szerint a Minisztérium boszorkányvadászokat küldött a nyomodba…  
- Eh mit…- legyintett ő - Caramel még a saját micsodáját sem találja meg egyedül!  
- Az meglehet - mondta komolyan Remus – de most nincs egyedül, a boszorkányvadászok mesterien álcázzák magukat, és messziről kiszagolják a mágiát! __a__ legjobbakat küldi utánad…  
- Emiatt ne aggódj! __n__em varázsoltam, amióta itt vagyok. A valódi nevem, pedig senki sem sejti. Itt csak Jonasként ismernek… Nem találhatnak meg!  
- Bár igazad lenne! - állt fel barátja és megpiszkálta a tüzet. – Egykor én is vadásztam törvényen kívüli varázslókra, gonosz szerzetekre - és tudom, hogy csak idő kérdése és megtalálnak. Tovább kellene állnod. Most, amíg nem késő!  
- A többiek is így gondolják?  
- Nem, még Dumbledore sem. Ez csak az én véleményem.  
Hallgattak, gyenge fuvallat rezegtette az ágakat, bagoly huhogott, tücskök ciripeltek a tisztáson, a csendben életre kelt a táj. A tűz fénykörébe zárta őket, kívül sötét volt, csak árnyakat láttak, mégis tudták: itt biztonságban vannak. Nincs itt semmi idegen, semmi szokatlan. Csikócsőr a szárnya alá dugta a csőrét, úgy pihent.  
- Jonas? - kérdezte végül Remus megtörve a csendet - Jó név…  
- Van némi hasonlóság a sorsunkban - felelte Sirius, -, mindketten bujkálunk valami elől, még ha az esetemben nem is __i__sten haragja az a valami. Ha jobban belegondolok vannak különbségek is: a cethal belseje például nagyvilági hely, ehhez a porfészekhez képest. Hidd el Remus ennél csendesebb helyet keresve se találhattam voln.! Ha nem lennének a saját démonaim, unatkoznék! – száraz kacagását visszhangozta az erdő.  
Adelindára gondolt, és hirtelen kísértést érzett, hogy mindent elmondjon Remusnak – ha nem irtózott volna úgy a családi házba való visszatéréstől, talán megteszi. De így… Remus nem hagyná annyiban a dolgot. Adelindától úgysem szabadulhat és egyszerre éppen elég egy fúria. _

_Barátja felállt:_

_- Ideje indulnom! Csikócsőr búvóhelyét abban az irányban találod majd, de csak hívnod kell egy füttyel és eljön. Vigyázz magadra Sirius! Kerüld a feltűnést … és a nőket!  
Sirius felhorkant:  
- Nem mindenki él olyan önmegtartóztató életet, mint te!  
Remus furcsa grimaszt vágott és hitetlenkedve bámult barátjára:  
- Kerüld el őket, veszély jelenthetnek! Ígérd meg…  
- Rendben, elkerülöm…- fogott kezet Remussal, aztán amikor barátrja egy fordulattal eltűnt, így folytatta:_  
… _legalábbis a veszélyeseket._


	6. Chapter 6

_**6.**_

_A hét készülődéssel telt a Szutykos Ártányban. Siriusnak a napi munkája mellett segített a cselédségnek is. Mivel kevés férfi volt a háznál, hajnalban és este még böllérkednie is kellett. Tyúkokat, kacsákat, pulykákat vágott, három disznót is leölt- ezeket Mursa hosszan siratta. _

_A konyhában sürgölődött a szakács, az asszonyok a baromfit pucolták. A cselédek agyonhajszoltan vánszorogtak, esténként hullafáradtan dőltek az ágyukba. _

_Gyűlölte az egészet, a második nap után nem is gondolkozott, eltemette mélyre magában az igazi Siriust és csak tette a dolgát. Mursa kutyái folyton körülötte sürgölődtek, egy kivételével. Vitéz az öreg farkasölő, mindig Mavra nyomában járt, mintha a testőre lenne. Csak az ő kezéből fogadott el ennivalót, csak őt imádta. Ha a lány közelében volt szelíd volt, mint a kezes bárány. Ha nem hamis lett, alattomos, láncon kellett tartani. _

_Sirius, ahogy nézte a lányt és a mögötte ügető vérebet - arra gondolt, hogy Mavrának fölötte is hatalma van. __v__ajon milyen varázslattal tudja megszelídíteni az ilyen mogorva kutyákat…_

_Vértől iszamlós kezekkel ment este kúthoz mosakodni, folyton az járt a fejében, mire készülhet Mursa, kik lesznek a vendégei? És kiről beszélhettek Szirkával? Talán valami haramiát akarnak kézre keríteni? Levetette az ingét és mosakodni kezdett. De mire ez a nagy készülődés? Olyan, mintha lakodalomra készülnének, nem pedig vendégek fogadására. _

_Megérezte, hogy valaki nézi, hátrafordult. Mavra állt ott, mellette a kutya ült, bizalmatlanul méregetve őt. Most kék ruha volt a lányon – és ő hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy most jobban örült volna Szirkának, de ez a gondolat egy pillanat alatt elenyészett, ahogy Mavra közelebb lépett._

_- Segítek lemosni a hátadat!- szólt és dörzsölni kezdte egy ronggyal. _

_Mintha kínozni akarná. _

_Vitéz dühösen, féltékenyen morgott, őt elkábította a lány tiszta illata, az érintését annyira kívánta, hogy az már fájt. _

_- Majd kimosom az inged… - folytatta suttogva._

_Sirius nem bírta tovább, hátrafordult és elkapta derekát. A lány meglepődött, de nem akart menekülni, a szemébe nézett és közelebb bújt hozzá, hetyke mellei a mellkasához súrlódtak. Kényszert érzett, hogy most rögtön ledöntse a fűre, lerángassa a ruháját, magáévá tegye…_

_- Most nem lehet, várnunk kell péntekig… Apám megláthat minket! - suttogta Mavra riadtan és kibújt az öleléséből, majd felkapta az inget és elsietett. A kutya tétovázva vissza- visszanézve követte, mint aki nem tudja imádottja lépteit kövesse inkább, vagy riválisa torkát harapja el._

_Ő buzgón locsolta a hideg vizet, hogy lehűtse magát, de tomboló vágyát ez alig lohasztotta. _

_Az elkövetkező napokban nem látta Mavrát, legalábbis nappal. _

_Éjjel vad, lidérces álmokat álmodott róla – nem is számított másra. Pedig annyit ivott a maró szagú pálinkából, amennyit csak bírt, hátha az elkábítja. __d__e álmai csak zavarosabbak lettek, nem szabadult meg tőlük. _

_Tűz, égő házak, az egyikből Mavra sikolyát hallja, berohan érte, alig él mire kihozza. A lány lassan magához tér, felnyitja a szemét, arcából Adelinda sötét szemei tekintenek rá…_

_Vérben úszik minden és ő szobák során támolyog végig, mindenki halott,és az ő kezei véresek…_

_Mavrával szerelmeskedik és Adelina nézi őket kárörvendő mosollyal, ahogy Mavrába hatol a lány feje - mintha csak egy játékbaba lenne – elgurul. __a__ földön gördülve az arca már Szirkáé, mosolyog rá, végül saját ábrázatát látja a porban. A lány teste még mindig vonaglik alatta, mint a levágott fejű pulykáé, amit délután ölt le…_

_Verítékben fürödve ébredt, öklendezve az undortól, igyekezett nem gondolni az álmokra, amiket látott. Az istállóba ment, fogott néhány patkányt és az erdőbe indult, Csikócsőrhöz. Amikor elég messze volt már a völgytől hívni kezdte a hipogriffet és az megjelent. A patkányokért ugyan nem lelkesedett, de végül elfogadta az ajándékot. Aztán Sirius felkapott Csikócsőr hátára és repültek egészen a tengerig. Az arcát a szélnek feszítette és végre szabadnak érezte magát…_

_A következő éjjel hiába próbált menekülni a rémálmok, mint acsarkodó kopók hajszolták,a nyomában voltak. Belémartak, nem engedték. Az ital nem segített, ébren maradni nem tudott. Kétségbeesésében végül Adelindát hívta… a boszorkány hamarosan megjelent, halvány alakja lassan nyert körvonalat. Valamiért fájdalmas volt az arcába néznie, nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy valaha álltak már így egymással szemben._

_- Miért kínzol? Miért nem engedsz el végre?_

_A boszorkány nem válaszolt, csak bámult szótlanul. Körülöttük lángolt a ház, a tűz elemésztette, roskadoztak a falak, de ő nem törődött ezzel._

_- Emlékszel Sirius? - kérdezte Adelinda._

_Mintha egy eltorzult arc derengett volna fel előtte és egy iszonyatos ordítás visszhangzott volna a fülében. De a szavakat nem értette…_

_- Engedj el! – kérte a boszorkányra nézve._

_- Nem, - rázta meg az a fejét – lehetetlent kérsz! Apám átkát nem tudom feloldani… - a lány szeméből folytak a könnyek és a lángok rőt fényében, mint megannyi vércsepp hullottak a padlóra. - Ne kényszeríts Sirius! - kérte Adelinda – Fuss, menekülj, amíg még lehet!_

_Közelebb lépett hozzá:_

_- Mi elől és hová?- maga sem értette, miért teszi, de megsimogatta lány arcát. _

_Olyan ismerősnek tűnt minden, ez a hely, ahogy itt állnak még a szavak is, amiket egymásnak mondanak. Lehajolt és a szemébe nézett, aztán lassan, óvatosan megcsókolta. Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor __c__sikócsőr hátán az eget szelte. Magasan volt, a tér kitágult, alatta apróvá zsugorodott minden, hatalmasnak érezte magát, szabadnak… és akkor leszakadt a tető._


	7. Chapter 7

_**7.**_

_Csütörtökön este az istálló mellett jött el, amikor valami oldalba bökte. Egy varázslat volt, a haja is égnek állt tőle. Hátrafordult, Szirka a fogadó mellett állt, tőle pár lépésnyire.  
- Nem láthatnak együtt…- suttogta boszorkány és az istállóra mutatott, jelezve, hogy menjen be.  
Az ajtóból visszafordult, Szirka ott állt még a fogadó mellett az alkonyati szél lebegtette szürke felleghajtóját. Sötét csizmája, fekete inge, finom anyagból volt – kit rejthet vajon a drága ruha és mi dolga erre?  
Az istállóban félhomály uralkodott, percekig tartott, míg a szeme hozzászokott a sötéthez. Szirka hirtelen lépett elé az egyik üres állásból – a lovak olyan nyugodtan álltak mellettük, mintha ki lennének pányvázva. Az istálló levegőjében érezte a mágiát, csak így jelenhetett meg a boszorkány észrevétlen… Szomjazott a varázslatra. Annyira, hogy a keze ökölbe szorult. __d__e pálcája a szobájában a láda mélyén hevert -nyomoréknak érezte magát nélküle, üresnek.  
Szirka furcsán bámult rá, pillantása fürkésző volt és kiéhezett, mégis elégedettnek tűnt.  
- Előbb jöttél…- kezdte ő.  
- Igen, igyekeztem korábban ideérni, van még egy elintézetlen ügyünk…- mondta a boszorkány és közelebb lépett, megfogta az ingét és magához húzta:  
- Jonas…nem vagy te olyan ártalmatlan, mint a neved - szólt azzal megfogta Sirius kezét és a mellére húzta.  
Teste ruganyos volt és formás, Sirius összerezzent - mintha álomból ébredt volna.  
Eddig a pillanatig hidegen hagyta a boszorkány, most hirtelen meglódult a szíve, a vére egy pillanat felforrt, nadrágját szűknek érezte. Megmarkolta a kerek melleket és lecsapott a szájára. A következő pillanatban már a szalmán feküdtek. __a__ boszorkány izgatóan mozgott alatta, ő szinte letépte az ingét és rátapadt az ágaskodó mellbimbókra, Szirka keze a nadrágján matatott. A durva szöveten keresztül simogatta merev vesszejét. A nő egy laza mozdulattal levarázsolta róla a nadrágot, ez még inkább tűzbe hozta, ügyetlen ujjakkal próbálta megszabadítani a ruháitól. A boszorkány hirtelen megmerevedett és egy perc múlva már Sirius is hallotta kintről jövő hangokat. Szirka villámgyorsan felöltözött:  
- Ezt majd folytatjuk, ígérem! – szólt és egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.  
Ő ott maradt meztelenül, ágaskodó rúddal és moccanni se mert. Két férfi lépett be az istállóba – az egyik Mursa volt. A szavaikat nem értette, valami furcsa, érthetetlen nyelven beszéltek, de tudta, ha itt találják nem éri meg a holnapot._

_Aznap éjjel álmában Roxfortban járt, újra diák volt. Magabiztos, fölényes, nagyhangú és beképzelt. Jamesszel, Remusszal és Féregfarkkal mentek a liget felé. Az egyik nyír alatt egy sápadt, sötét hajú lány ült és az eget bámulta. James közben ökörködött, eljátszotta, hogyan kapta el ő a cikeszt a döntőn, hogyan kapná el Remus, ő vagy Piton. Röhögtek, de ő nem tudta levenni a szemét a lányról. Barátja észre is vette, mert hangosan megjegyezte:  
- Nézzétek, ott ül a kis Mardis, tudod Sirius, aki mindig utánad koslat. Ő még anyádnak is tetszene! Várj megkérem neked! - azzal a boszorkány felé fordult – Hé, feleségül mész a barátomhoz, Rosier? Aranyvérű ám, ősi, nagy hírű család az övé!  
Ő nem nevetett, a fához ment – a lány nagyon fiatal volt még. Megfogta a kezét és felhúzta magához. Az ijedten nézett, azt gondolhatta talán, hogy most valami gonosz tréfa következik.  
- Táncolsz velem a karácsonyi bálon?- kérdezte tőle a szemébe nézve, miközben el sem hitte, hogy az ő szájából buknak ki ezek a szavak.  
Hiszen soha nem kért meg erre egyetlen lányt sem. Harcoltak a boszorkányok ezért a kiváltságért és ő mindig a legszebb sárvérűt választotta közülük. Ő nem ilyen volt, soha nem volt ilyen kedves. __m__intha nem is ő volna, hanem egy bábú, akit más mozgat. És ez a másik Sirius, akinek a testébe be volt zárva, megcsókolta lányt, akkor már nemcsak a barátai bámulták hüledezve, hanem többi diák is odasereglett. Aztán ők ketten futni kezdtek, kézen fogva be az erdőbe Adelindával - hiszen ő volt az. Amikor megálltak Adelinda már felnőtt nő volt, hosszú selymes barna hajjal, zöld szemekkel. Sirius, az állát tapogatta, a szakálla már kiserkent. Csak álltak és bámulták egymást - Adelinda szeme elsötétült és ő már tudta mi következik. Menekülni akart, de nem tudott – csak rohan körbe az erdőben, amelynek közepén a boszorkány állt és mosolygott.  
- Te telhetetlen ribanc!- ordította kétségbeesetten – Mit akarsz még tőlem?  
- Igazság szerint, így jobban tetszel! - jegyezte meg szárazon a boszorkány. – Az a Sirius, akiről én álmodoztam, soha nem létezett. Ne kéresd magad!! Ne félj, én nem hagylak itt, mint az a másik… - szólt és közelebb lépett.  
- Te nem vagy itt, nem létezel!- nyögte ő, egyszerre vonzotta és taszította az ígéret, ami a boszorkány szeméből sugárzott.  
- Jogom van hozzád!- szólt Adelinda és elkezdte kigombolni a mellényét.  
Sirius hátralépett. Meddig fog még rajta élősködni ez az átkozott halálfaló? Meddig kéjeleg még vele kihasználva más nők iránt érzett vágyait, meddig szipolyozza ki nedveit?  
Adelinda olvasott gondolataiban, felnézett rá:  
- Szeretnéd erőszakosabban?- vonta fel a szemöldökét. - Vagy úgy, hogy mindenki lássa?  
Intett egyet és Sirius úgy érezte forgószél kapja fel.  
A kviddicspálya közepén állt félmeztelenül, vele szemben Adelinda, a tömeg zúgott, a szpíker hangja zengett:  
- És most tanúi lehetünk a Mardekár és a Griffendél összecsapásának…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**8.**_

_Végre eljött a péntek, Mursa pirkadatkor kiugrasztotta az ágyból és rámorrant, hogy kerülje el az ivót, ne legyen láb alatt. Kiment az istállókhoz, a fű még harmatos volt, a levegős friss. Fel kellene mennie Csikócsőrhöz – gondolta. De nem ment- végigsimított a hófehér ingen, amit Mavra készített neki oda, furcsa illata volt, boróka talán? Érezte, hogy ma valami történni fog, nem találta a helyét. Felment a hegyre a régi aklokhoz – itt voltak a kecskék is. A kunyhó mellett jött el, de nem mert még csak arra felé nézni sem, így is majd szétfeszítette a várakozás. Kiült a hegy tetejére és nézte a völgyet, a fogadót és az istállókat. __m__inden kihalt volt egy lélek se mozdult. Innen fentről idilli helynek tűnt. Lemehetne kutyaként - aztán elhessegette a gondolatot- nem szeretett volna összefutni Vitézzel. Vajon Mavra, hogy szabadul majd meg tőle? - semmi kedve nem volt birokra kelni azzal a harapós döggel.  
Leheveredett a fűbe és élvezte a semmittevést, a kecskék érdeklődve bámulták, néha egy- egy megbökte az orrával, mintha noszogatná - tegyen már valamit.  
Alkonyodott, amikor lefelé indult, Mavra már ott várta az erdő szélén, egyedül. Csak egy kis batyu volt nála.  
- Hoztam kenyeret, sajtot és bort, ha megéheznénk…- szólt halkan és elpirult, nem mert Sirius szemébe nézni. Elindultak.  
- Csodálom, hogy Vitéztől meg tudtál szabadulni…  
A lány mintha zavarba jött volna:  
- Túl sokat evett tegnap, alig tud lábra állni, adtam neki egy kis kutyabengét…  
Mintha ág roppanását hallotta volna hátuk mögött, hátranézett de nem látott senkit. __a__z út hosszabbnak tűnt, mint amire emlékezett. Mavra vigyázva, lassan lépkedett mellette, amikor ő legszívesebben rohant volna. _

_Végre odaértek a kunyhóhoz, még egyszer szétnézett az ajtóból, hogy meggyőződjön róla, valóban kettesben vannak. Aztán bereteszelte az ajtót maga után, Mavra közben takarosan elrendezte az ételt az asztalon és meggyújtotta tüzet. A lángok mohón martak a száraz fába. A lány megállt a kunyhó közepén és megoldotta az övét. Sirius közelebb lépett és lesimította válláról a fehér gyolcsot.  
Lassan vetkőztette, megcsókolva a vállát, finom bőrét ízlelgetve.  
- Ha apám megtudja, végünk! - suttogta Mavra – Nem maradhatunk itt! - mondta miközben a férfi mellkasát simogatta. – Eljössz velem, oda ahol békében élhetünk?  
- Ahová csak akarod…- morogta ő a vágytól elmélyült hangon miközben bámulta, hogyan csúszik le a ruha Mavráról, felfedve az eddig csak elképzelt, szoborszép testet.  
Szürke füst terjengett a kunyhóban, de a szagát nem érezte – talán nedves a fa?  
Kígyóként csapott le rá a vágy, kitörölve minden más gondolatot a fejéből.  
Mavra megfordult és az ágyhoz lépett, hanyatt fekve széttárta a combjait és hívogatóan ránézett. Erre a pillanatra várt, amióta csak meglátta őt, vagy tán amióta megszületett? Megfogta a lány csípőjét, kábító volt az illata, a férfiassága készen állt. Nem akart várni egy kurta percet sem, lesz még ideje a lány kedvében járni. De most a mennyország kapujában áll…_

_Tévedett a pokol kapuja volt az…  
Vérfagyasztó sikolyt hallott, vagy inkább vijjogásnak tűnt, Mavra felült, az arcán páni rémület,a szürkeség betöltötte a kunyhót. Nem füst volt, mintha inkább a kinti sötétség lopózott volna be.  
- Ő az enyém! – az újabb sikoly megrepesztette az ablaktáblákat.  
Adelinda állt ott, bosszúálló démonként. Szemei zölden világítottak, hajfürtjei kígyóként tekeregtek:  
- Te kényszerítesz rá, Sirius! – mutatott vádlón rá, aztán Mavrára meredt.  
Ő megpróbált elé ugrani, megvédeni. De valami földöntúli erő a falhoz vágta, kábán bámulta, amint Mavra torkán Adelinda egyetlen kézmozdulatára szörnyű seb nyílik, mintha penge szelte volna át a nyakát és sötétpiros vér buggyan elő belőle. Látta, ahogy kék szemére hályogot vet a halál, tagjai görcsbe merevednek a kíntól.  
- Neeem!- ordította, de hiába kapott a pálcájához, az nem volt nála.  
- Most legszívesebben megölnél? Ugye? – nevetett keserűen Adelinda. – Mindig elfelejted, hogy egyszer már megtetted!  
Sirius megrázta fejét, próbált felébredni, talán ez is csak egy lidércnyomásos álom…  
De most nem jött a megváltó hajnal, a következő pillanatban az ajtó szilánkokra robbant és Szirka tört be rajta, kezében a pálca, egy tűzlabdát lőtt ki Adelidára.  
- Még valaki, aki meg akar ölni - emelte fel unottan szemöldökét a kísértet.  
Egy kecses nyolcast írt le az ujjával a levegőbe, a tűzgolyó megállt, majd visszacsapódott Szirkába, aki élettelenül vágódott hátra - a szobát megtöltötte az égett hús szaga.  
- Nem árthatott volna nekem, az ostoba! Hogy ölhetne meg valakit, aki már rég halott? - merengett Adelinda, aztán a férfi felé fordult. - És most fuss, Sirius! Nehéz lesz elhitetni, hogy mindez nem a te műved! Ezért a muglik fellógatnak! - mutatott körbe az elhalványuló alak. - Még találkozunk! _

_Percekbe telt mire ki tudott támolyogni, kint elhányta magát - ettől egy kicsit kitisztult a feje.  
h__angokat hallott, emberek vannak a közelben, menekülnie kell. Kutyává változva loholt le a völgybe. A pálcáját mindenképpen vissza kell szereznie.  
A völgy felől vörösen derengett az ég, a Szutykos Ártány lángolt. Hát ennyi nem volt elég? Minden felégetett az az átkozott halálfaló ribanc? A fogadó romjai felett a Sötét Jegy lebegett méregzölden világítva, a koponya mintha rajta röhögött volna…_

_  
Lent néhány varázsló próbálta helyreállítani a rendet, aurorok voltak – látta a talárjukról. Berohant a házba, senki nem törődött vele. __n__éhányan vízsugarat fakasztottak a pálcájukból, mások megégett testeket lebegtettek ki a romok közül, és volt, aki a túlélőket próbálta gyógyítani.  
A szobája megégett és fojtogató füsttel volt teli. Már a gyújtogatás előtt feldúlta valaki, a ládát felfeszítették. Szerencse, hogy máshová rejtette a pálcáját, melső lábával az ágy alatti padlódeszkára lépett, a pálcát a szájába kapva loholt ki. Az épület rémisztően dülöngélt, tudta bármelyik pillanatban ledőlhet. Nem volt ideje lopakodni vagy álcázni magát. Kirohant a bejáraton, több auror is utána fordult, de nem törődött velük. Futott tovább, az istállókig, látta egy pillanatra a kiterített holtak között Mursát, a szakácsot, az egyik cselédlányt. Majdnem megbotlott Vitézben, aki kilógó szederjes nyelvvel, üveges szemmel feküdt.  
M__ég egy értelmetlen halál…- nem állt meg, rohant tovább a tóhoz. Itt visszaváltozott és füttyentett – __c__sikócsőr késve ért oda, a percek éveknek tűntek. Tudta a füttyöt a völgyben is hallották. Amikor végre felkapott Csikócsőr hátára még látta, ahogy a tisztásra érnek az aurorok. Néhányan megpróbálták seprűjükön követni, de Csikócsőr a felhők közé emelkedett és ő vacogva kapaszkodott a csillogó tollakba…_

_**Epilógus**_

_A Reggeli Próféta legfrissebb számából:_

_**Halálfalók támadtak egy békés fogadóra – brutális gyilkosságok a balkáni éjszakában **_

_Külföldi tudósítónk jelenti_

_Tegnap éjjel, brutális támadás áldozata lett egy jóravaló fogadós és háza népe, Dragonesti közelében. A Szutykos __á__rtány fogadót és melléképületeit felgyújtották. A támadók egyértelműen Halálfalók voltak, erre utalt a Sötét Jegy – amely az égő romok felett lebegett, amikor az aurorok a helyszínre értek. A halottak száma meghaladja a huszat. Az összecsapásban a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium emberei is megsérültek. Az áldozatok között van a fogadós lánya is, akit brutális kegyetlenséggel végeztek ki. Az nyomozást vezető auror, Zejlkó Mljadics szerint kéjgyilkosságra utalnak a nyomok (__**képes beszámolónk a vasárnapi különszámban**__), meg nem erősített hírek szerint az események mögött a szökött fegyenc, Sirius Black állhat.  
Cornelius Caramel Mágiaügyi Miniszter nyilatkozata szerint (__**Cornelius Caramel exkuzív interjút adott lapunknak, amely a 2.oldalon olvasható**__) , elszigetelt esetről van szó, de a tragikus események felvetik bizonyos befolyásos személyek felelősségének kérdését, a Minisztérium a továbbiakban mindent megtesz a szökött fegyenc kézre kerítéséért, amiben számítanak a lakosság segítségére…_


End file.
